1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of displaying a moving image and an image playback apparatus to display the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a method of displaying a moving image and an image playback apparatus to display the same, in which a user can quickly recognize the content of a moving image recorded in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, moving image data is recorded in recording media such as compact discs (CDs) and digital video discs (DVDs). Coding compression algorithms, introduced by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), are typically applied to the recording media to compress and encode the moving image data in order to form small bits of data that can easily be transmitted and then decompressed.
An image playback apparatus reads the encoded moving image data from the recording medium, decodes the encoded moving image data into original data, and plays back a moving image recorded in the recording medium.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the arrangement of frames stored in a moving image recording medium. In FIG. 1, moving images stored in the recording medium comprise I, B and P frames. Each frame is arranged in the order of I→B→B→P→B→B→P→B→B.
An I frame is a frame that is coded using only independent still images without the prediction of previous and subsequent frames, a B frame is formed by calculating a difference between previous and subsequent frames, and a P frame is formed by detecting motion of a previous image and a current image and predicting motion compensation.
A moving image has a set of successive still images, so if each still image is compressed and if each of the compressed images are transmitted, the size of the moving image may be much larger. Accordingly, the moving image may be compressed in the order of I, B and P frames as described above and the compressed image may be transmitted, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
When a conventional image playback apparatus enters a playback mode or a search mode is selected, a thumbnail image is displayed by reducing the size of the first I frame for a single moving image. Specifically, the conventional image playback apparatus extracts the first I frame from the moving image stored in the recording medium, generates a thumbnail image from the first I frame, and displays the thumbnail image.
However, it is difficult to check the whole content of a moving image using only a single thumbnail image. For instance, in order to find a desired moving image, a user may need to play back all the moving images stored in the recording medium from the beginning, which is inconvenient to the user.
Additionally, when the desired moving image is selected, there is a need to play back the selected moving image from the beginning in order to find a desired scene in the selected moving image.